


Sweet Treat

by RogerIsMyBitch



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Manchester United
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerIsMyBitch/pseuds/RogerIsMyBitch
Summary: 状态超好的Victor有他的奖励。





	Sweet Treat

Victor回到更衣室，藏不住嘴角的一点笑容。

“不错啊兄弟，”更衣室里几个脱了一半的队友向他眨眼，他想要看起来酷一点的，但是脸上的笑容还是越来越大。随便了，他今天已经很棒了。身后一起回来的Phil鼓励地拍拍他的肩膀，Paul勾着他的脖子揉了揉他的头发，手掌滑下来不轻不重地在他脖子上抓了一把，Nemanja的手捏在他的腰上，最后进来的David还没脱手套，啪一下拍在他屁股上。

等等……好像哪里不对。瑞典冰人观察了一下身边的情况，几个高大的队友半摸半搡地把他挤到了更衣室正中间，另外几个队友坐在弧形的更衣室椅子上像在看节目一样盯着他。

“等一下，”Victor有点不服，“我今天踢得不好吗？”

几个队友起哄地吹起口哨，身后不知道谁的一只手已经钻进他的球衣里往上摸。“这你得问问David。”Anthony扫了他一眼，眼神和球场上一样冷冰冰。法国帅哥刚从浴室里走出来，身上的水珠从腹肌上滑落下来，掉进被裹在腰上的浴巾遮住的地方。Victor有点移不开视线。

队友的动作不算过火，Victor只是象征性地挣扎着，求助地扭头看向David。“你踢得太好了，”他走到Victor的正前方伸出手，瑞典人乖乖地帮他解开手套。一会儿功夫身上又不知道多了几个人的手，在他小腹上画着圈圈，在他后背上轻轻按摩着，两边的乳头也都在被捏着，还有好几只手在他屁股上又抓又揉。

“喂！听见没，”Victor试图躲开那些手，“所以现在应该是你们来服务我，不是我被你们——”话还没说完David的手已经伸进他的裤子，守门员的手又大又稳，满满握住他开始套弄。他咬住嘴唇不愿意哼出声，装模做样地推拒了一下，“别乱动，”西班牙人显然心情很好，笑着继续着手上的动作，“我们觉得应该给你点甜头。”

身后的手把他裤子扒到了大腿上，他用手去挡，被人牢牢抓住手腕反扣在背后动弹不得。接下来短裤的裤带被一把扯下来捆在他的手腕上，屁股被左右两边的队友掰开，不知道谁的手指已经从下面摁在他后穴的入口，借助一点唾液的润滑塞进了一根指节。 “唔……”Victor倒抽一口气，那根手指还在往里钻，恶意地在紧窄的甬道里屈起，顶弄着内壁的软肉，缺乏润滑的酸涩感让他皱起眉。“……喂，慢一点！”他喘息着抱怨，被西班牙人堵住了嘴，舌头把他的轻哼堵了回去，专横地舔过他的牙关和上颌。在背后的队友们贴上来，一根半硬的阴茎顶在他一侧的屁股上，另一根塞进了他的臀缝。Victor被前后夹击着，赛后激增的肾上腺素迅速让他陷入情欲的漩涡，他渴求地往那只大而暖的手掌里顶，西班牙人却坏心眼地收回手，伸进他汗湿的球衣里抓揉着他的胸肌，掐弄一侧的乳尖。他的手被牢牢地捆在背后稍一挣扎就勒得发疼，只好发泄地吸着在嘴里搅动的那根舌头，发出压抑的呜呜声。

在后穴进进出出的手指熟练地找到他的甜区，戳刺着最柔软的点，Victor忍不住挺动臀部迎合队友的动作，试图把那三根手指吃得更深。“啪！”一边的臀瓣被狠狠打了一巴掌，Victor吃痛地夹紧了屁股，体内的几根手指又毫不留情地把他撑开，他忍不住地颤抖着哼出声。 “我的中卫这就开始发骚了，” 西班牙人抓着他的短发把他拉开，瑞典人的嘴唇被啃成了湿漉漉的深粉红色，舌尖牵出一条淫靡的银丝。体内的手指又刮蹭着他的甜点，引来一阵控制不住的战栗。“Iceman，坚持住呀兄弟，” Paul带笑的声音听起来简直没心没肺，“手指都被你吸麻了。”几根手指罢工式抽出，忽然空虚的后穴饥渴地一张一合。“那些评论员说得没错，Paul你的态度确实有问题，”Victor抱怨地哼着，另一侧臀瓣上马上被抽了一巴掌，火辣的痛感让他叫出声。法国人丝毫不介意地笑着，“Victor等不及了。”

“想被操就把屁股抬高，”捏在他屁股和腰上的几只手把他往后拉，他勉强坚持了一下，调情一样的倔强给这场游戏又增加了点情趣。西班牙人不耐烦地抓着他的头发把他往前拽，Victor疼得弓起腰把头抬高，屁股撅起来完全暴露在身后队友们的视线里。

前排观看的队友起哄地吹着口哨，Jesse吹着泡泡糖捏了把他的脸：“还是Vic会！”瑞典人很快得到了奖励，队友的阴茎抵着紧致的后穴前后顶弄，前端的进入撑开了细密的褶皱，在身上乱摸的手揉着他紧绷的腰背肌肉，在他的大腿根部抓弄，另外两只手的指尖轻轻勾勒着他的腹股沟。硬得发疼的阴茎抵在小腹上吐着前液，他扭动屁股迎合着试图吃进更多，“别急，时间多着呢，”Nemanja的声音听起来非常靠谱，但下一秒身后的人抓着他的两瓣臀肉狠狠操了进去，慢慢回缩的后穴忽然被撑开让他两腿发软，“说好的不急呢！马蒂奇你要脸不！”身后的一群人恶意地哄笑起来，不知道几双手在他身上又捏又拍，Nemanja的声音非常无辜，“Vic你骂错人了，都多久了你还分不清在被谁操吗？”

操，Victor咬牙切齿，那就一定是Paul，修长的手指抓着他的腰，半是恶作剧半是报复地快速抽出又狠狠地操进去顶得他几乎放空，又在他快被弄到高潮时忽然停下来慢慢地顶开不断收缩的肠肉。Victor想要喘口气，又被加快速度操得两眼发黑。

“慢，慢点！”他用被捆在背后的手象征性地推着Paul顶在他屁股上的小腹。

“可是润滑工作已经很到位了呀，我保证我态度没问题，你看嘛。”Paul把一只手伸过来，深棕色的指尖上透明的粘液异常色情，被恶作剧地抹在他嘴角上。Victor闷哼着还没回过神，又被顶得整个人扑在了David的大腿上，“不，不行，还是慢一点！”

又一次深入，臀肉被撞出脆响，“那你得求我。” 

“……求你，”

“不行，”刚当爹的法国人新鲜劲还没过，“叫爹地。”

Victor被那根法国凶器弄得眼泪挂在睫毛上摇摇欲坠，哽着不肯叫，又被中场真核在屁股上狠狠抽了一巴掌，又痛又爽地差点射出来，“求求了爹地……”

“好孩子，”Paul在身后笑得特别开心，“但是爸爸不同意。”他掰着瑞典人结实的屁股越操越深，Victor感觉自己像要被顶穿一样叫个没完。“Victor，你叫得老特拉福德外头散场球迷都能听见，”西班牙人把自己勃起的阴茎解放出来顶进Victor被咬肿的嘴唇里，“消停点。”

前液和汗水咸涩的味道刺激他卖力地吮吸着刚进来地顶端，舌尖往马眼里钻，“别偷懒，”他被捏着下巴被迫把嘴张到最大，接着整根阴茎塞进来在抽送着顶进了他的喉咙。他的门神今天挺着急，一只手抓着他的头发粗暴地操着他的嘴，他觉得下巴可能已经被捏出淤青，生理性的反胃让喉管抽搐着绞着那根阴茎，一点唾液顺着嘴角滑下去，在下巴上留下一条水痕。

他不断地呛咳着浑身都在抖，Paul也没心软，每次都戳在让瑞典人爽得哽咽的点上，而David不断把整根阴茎操进瑞典人的喉咙，最后居高临地射在那张北欧帅脸上。“做得不错，”门神在他耳朵上亲了一口，提上裤子就往浴室走。失去支撑的瑞典人被捏着腰和大腿摇摇欲坠，体内的凶器不断戳刺着他的甜点，快感汹涌地把他吞没，他呜咽着在Nemanja的手里射出来。高潮刺激下肠肉紧紧绞着还在体内抽送的肉棒，Paul闷哼一声抽出来，薄薄的乳胶被扯下来，阴茎贴在臀缝里，一部分精液打在瑞典人的背上，一部分滴落在他的尾椎。

没玩够的法国人经恶作剧地松了手，Victor被一前一后操得脱力，膝盖发软地跪下去，再抬头面前已经多了两条被整齐长裤包裹着的长腿，一只手揉了把他汗湿的短发。“你还好吧？”他抬起头，Anthony那双金棕色的眼睛居高临下地盯着他，一边手臂上还搭着外套，像是安慰他两句就要离开。冷面帅哥很少在这种时候碰他，Victor半真半假地做无力状把脑袋靠在法国人的胯部，撒娇地蹭了蹭当作摇头。

戴着黑手套的法国人朝Paul用法语说了点什么，刚脱光了露出一身结实肌肉的中场笑嘻嘻地跑过来在他脑袋顶上mua地亲了一口，“Victor会没事的，更衣室这么厚的地毯就是为了保护我们的中卫呀。”他朝瑞典人眨了眨眼，“动作快点，Toto还得回家抱娃。”

Victor抬起眼睛半是祈求地看着Anthony，后者挑了挑眉，收回摁在他头发上的那只手，“继续吧。”不需要任何其他指示，Victor已经用牙齿拉开拉链，嘴唇包裹着半硬的肉棒，像吃巧克力棒冰一样又舔又吸，微微的咸味和沐浴液冰凉的味道充满他的口腔，越涨越大的前端顶在口腔深处的软肉，他忍住喉咙本能的抗拒轻哼着吞进更多。他讨好地摆动头部，嘴唇紧紧箍住茎身吮吸套弄，卖力得下巴都开始酸痛。他抬起眼睛，被那双仍然镇静的眼睛看得几乎马上又硬了起来。

身后的队友抓着他的腰把他扶起来，还没站稳后穴就又被塞了个满，上衣被人褪到胸口，身上每一处敏感的地方都在被玩弄。衣冠楚楚的巧克力帅哥冷着脸挺动着腰操弄着Victor的嘴，“如果你怀孕了，孩子只能叫曼联了，”Anthony的手指玩着他的短发，“你肯定不知道是谁的，不过没关系，他能有十几个爸爸。” 又不是女人怎么会怀孕，法国人对于生孩子是有多深的执念？ Victor被法国人的神奇发言惊得笑出来，接下来被顶到喉咙深处的阴茎哽得呛出眼泪，喉咙排斥又渴求地收缩，软肉一会儿阻碍地向外吐着，一会儿又试图把肉棒吸得更深。Anthony闷哼着抓着他的头发又狠狠顶进去，接着滚烫浓稠的液体射在他嘴里。

“吞下去，”Victor顺从地在茎身周围艰难地吞咽，但还是有一点顺着嘴角流下来。“这是不是你今天第一次失误？”Anthony从他温暖的口腔里退出来，大拇指抹了把嘴角白浊的液体塞进他嘴里。“玩个游戏，赢了就不罚你。”Victor舔掉指尖上咸涩的液体，被罚字吓得瞪大眼睛——上一次受罚他被扒光捆着手腕扔在更衣室正中间，不知道用嘴伺候了多少队友，除此之外到最后也没有人碰他一下。“现在是谁在操你？”

“Tony太善良了，”刚洗干净的西班牙人把湿漉漉的浴巾扔到一边，“送分题。”

Victor试图偷偷看一眼，被身后的人抓住了头发，惩罚式地用力操进去，顶得他差点把嘴唇咬破。Victor努力集中注意力，Paul应该还在浴室里，Jesse泡泡糖的草莓香味离自己又太近，Eric不喜欢抓头发，Chris一般很温柔——“Nemanja？”

队友慷慨地喝彩起来，“哇这是不是Vic第一次猜对，”Jesse拍了把他的后颈，“Nema你得好好奖励他了。”

Nemanja确实好好奖励了他，准确来说队友们一起好好奖励了他，把他操得晕头转向站都站不起来，被摁在地毯上操完，又骑在Jesse大腿上被逼问了一顿“我的体能是不是能打1000分”，最后被钉在更衣室柜子上又哭又求，后穴被操得又软又滑，嘴里不知道被喂了多少精液。装潢近乎奢华的更衣室被粗喘、下流话和肉体的撞击声塞满，画面倒是挺好看的。

到了最后队友人已经走得差不多，Victor趴在更衣室椅子上喘了好半天才找到呼吸节奏。他的短发被汗水浸湿，臀尖被巴掌拍得通红，乳尖和隐蔽的位置被吸出了一大片嫣红的吻痕。德赫亚在走之前贴心地把自己的球衣盖在他屁股上，小甜心Jesse往他嘴里塞了一颗草莓糖。

“吃点甜的补充下体能，”Jesse朝他眨了眨眼，“辛苦啦，最近赛程紧——过几天还有一场呢。”

那粒香香甜甜的硬糖在舌尖上化开，“嗯，我会准备好的。”


End file.
